Wake up, Sunshine!
by Aquile Storm
Summary: Kuchiki Rukia -- or rather-- Kurosaki Rukia has developed a habit for Ichigo. This habit has done nothing but annoy the heck out of him, until one day... Three words: Wake. Up. Calls. IchiRuki


Disclaimer: No owning of Bleach here…

A/N: The middle three scenes are flashbacks :) I just didn't want it to be italicized. Again credits to **Kitten Dew** for title-ing this! I can never create a good title... It's too much. XD Enjoy!

**Wake Up, Sunshine!**

Being married to Kuchiki Rukia was not easy.

For one, the girl cannot draw. You might think that this isn't much, but honestly, each time I pass by the refrigerator, I shudder at the super sucky pictures stuck to it with magnets. Turns down my mood to eat... Whenever she saw me like that, she'd hit me on the head, defencing herself of her scribbles. She wouldn't even let me throw it away. (Her precious drawings, she'd say.) At least she can cook real good food. They're almost as delicious as Yuzu's cooking. But still, the drawings still suck, in anyway possible.

On another thing, when ever she's in her PMS-y mood, I'd have to stay with her (even when she screams at me to leave) all day or she'd accuse me of not loving her anymore. (Not that it's true, I love her. Really, I do.) And when I say all day, I really mean ALL DAY. That means sticking to her sudden mood changes, which at times can change from sweet, lovable Rukia to violent bitchy midget in 1.7 seconds. All I can say is: Ow.

And one of the most irritating (she is _Rukia,_ right?) thing is that she loves giving me weekend wake up calls at random, even right from the start. And her favourite moments are the times that I _do not_ need a wake up call.

* * *

_A few years before…_

"Kurosaki Ichigo!"

Rukia shrieked as she stomped over to my bed. "Wake UP!" Rukia yanked my pillow from beneath my sleeping head and started hitting me with it. "Get your lazy ass UP! There's a hollow!" She shrieked. How in the world did my dad and the twins did not hear her was beneath me… "Ichi…go! Wake up! Wake up!!" Rukia continued her assault with the fluffy pillow even when I was already up. That annoying midget!

I glanced at the clock: 2:54am

That damn hollow better be worth getting up in the middle of the night.

Turns out, it wasn't.

I hate them so much.

* * *

My phone rang, breaking the nighttime silence in my room. I fumbled about to search my elusive (and annoying) phone. The phone dropped to the floor, I cursed at it.

"H'lo?" I said, groggily, scowling. Who in their right mind would call someone in the middle of a school night?

Turns out, it was my girlfriend.

"Ichigo?" Rukia's sweet voice rang in my ears.

"Rukiaaa…" I drawled, "I told you not to call me in the middle of the nigh—"

"It's eleven am, idiot."

I slapped a hand to my forehead. "It's in the middle of the freakin' night _here_, I-DI-OT!" I pronounced the last word slowly, accentuating each syllable. No matter how many times I told her about the nighttime and daytime between Japan and the UK, she can_ never_ understand. That means, even _more_ surplus wake up calls. Even better: it's _always_ at night. Now I think that this scholarship I had to the United Kingdom was not that worth it. Hey, half of the class I was nodding off to sleep, the rest I _was_ asleep! Thank Kami-sama that I can catch up...

She replied with an "Oh." I scowled, even if I know she can't see it via phone. "I told you; don't call me in the morning… I have classes tomorrow." I laid back on the bed, closing my eyes. "What do you want…?"

Silence…

"Rukia? You there?"

"Oh yes, I'm here."

"Why did you call me?"

She sighed. "I just… I miss you." I sat up on my bed, suppressing a yawn. My eyebrows rose. She hardly ever said those words. She continued, her voice somewhat disappointed, "Ah, never mind. You have classes tomorrow morning, right? So… bye, Ichigo."

"Rukia! Wait!" I said, knowing that she might hang up soon.

"Yes…?"

"I'm awake now…" I said, knowing that I would regret saying that. "Wanna talk?"

I can imagine her smiling back there, cupping the phone closer to her ear.

We talked for a few hours until daybreak.

"So... bye, Ichigo," she paused for a moment. "I love you."

The next morning, I fell asleep in class. Again.

Personally, I thought it was worth the nighttime wake up call.

* * *

"I… chi… go! Wake… up! Wake up!!"

Rukia jumped up and down on the bed, yelling at me to wake up. I groaned and rolled over, throwing a pillow at my wife. We were married for a few months now and her love for wake up calls increased rapidly. "Shut uppp…"

Rukia sat on my stomach and pouted. She laid on top of me, propping her head with her elbows. "Ichiii… There's someone at the door. I need you to go there! Pleaseee?" She flicked my nose and gave me that damn cute grin. I'm losing badly at this point and she knew it.

I pushed her off, yawning. I saw that satisfied smirk on her lips as I was quickly slipped something on and Rukia took my hand, pulling me off to the front door. There I saw a uniformed person, smiling back at me, his hand holding a dark blue clipboard. Wordlessly, he asked me to sign it. I signed the dotted line at the end, not even looking at the text. I was too tired to care whatever the hell it was.

The uniformed guy left, saying something about the package was outside.

Rukia squealed and threw her arms around me, yelling, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Even in fatigue, I smiled, hugging her back. If she's happy, then I am too.

Rubbing my eyes, I said, "What was that anyway?"

She didn't say anything; instead, she walked outside, grinning and came back in with a huge life-sized brown-wrapped package. Speechless (it was _that_ big), I waited for her to unwrap it.

The unwrapped parcel revealed…

A huge white life-sized Chappy plush.

She grinned back at me. "Isn't it cute?" She hugged the bunny tight.

I stared at the smiling bunny plush. Oh no, oh no no _no_, she did not. I realized the form that I just signed. I didn't even want to know how much that had cost me.

All I know is I'd better put my MasterCard somewhere where the she-devil of a midget couldn't reach it.

* * *

"Ichigo…" Rukia whispered softly in her husband's ear.

Ichigo groaned. Today was not a good time to give him a wake up call. He had a late surgery case last night and some damn freakin' hollow had the nerve to block the road on the way home. He killed it alright. The hollow was dead now,_ very_ dead. Lesson was, don't mess with a tired Ichigo.

He rolled over and whined, "Go away, Rukia…"

Rukia blinked and frowned.

She laid beside him, curling up into a ball, looking back at his sleeping face. Rukia poked his cheek twice. "Ichigo…?" she whispered. He slapped her hand off, scowling. Rukia's eyebrows knotted for a fraction of a moment.

She placed her hand on his cheek, whispering his name again. "Look at me, Ichigo." Her voice was stern but soft. He cracked open an eye to see her looking back at him with those beautiful violet eyes. She was smiling at him, looking so happy that it was almost like she was glowing. Tired or not, Ichigo can't help but to laugh.

"Stop looking so damn cute in the morning, Rukia." He slung his arm around her petite lithe figure and pulled her close. Ichigo kissed her forehead and snuggled comfortably beside his wife, tucking her under his chin. She'd just taken a bath, he noticed; her hair was slightly damp and it smelled of her favourite citrus shampoo. His eyes closed slowly as he inhaled the sweet orange-y smell.

"Ichigo… don't go to sleep yet…!"

"No… 'm tired." He shook his head and nuzzled his face into her hair. In no time at all, he was back to sleep. Rukia frowned. He was still _so_ stubborn!

She let him sleep for a few more minutes before trying again.

"Ichigo…?" Her voice was softer then the first try.

"Mmhm?"

"Listen to me, okay, Ichi?"

"Mm…"

Rukia bit her lower lip and smiled. She caressed his hair gently, feeling the softness of his orange locks under her palm. He smiled and tightened his hold on her. She brought her mouth to his ear and softly whispered, "Ichigo, I'm pregnant."

Ichigo hastily let go of her and sat up on the bed, looking at his wife with eyes surprised and as wide as plates. Rukia looked back at him, still cutely curled up into a ball, with that small smile etched on her lips. She nodded.

He grinned and kissed her passionately.

_This, _he thought, _was the best wake up call ever._

* * *

(Edit: Changed Rukia's ability in cooking :) I forgot the whole Honey Dish Rhapsody thing... thanks to **Waiyi **for pointing that out to me :D)

After this, updates will be very slow. The computer which had all of my drafts in it is busted and school just gets busier each day… Haih, anyway, I hope you guys liked that :D It was scribbled on a piece of paper at a very, very boring ceremony at school. It was _that_ boring…

_**Reviews, please? **_**:D**


End file.
